


Oh NO! What kind of a sacrifice is THAT?

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Het Sex, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: It looks like Lina and the gang may have found a replacement for Gourry’s sword- but is it really worth the cost of getting it?Or might getting it be it’s own reward?





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sunlight was so nice and warm in the library. Gourry yawned and leant against a bookcase, watching the dust motes dance in the beams of light as the others researched. They’d come here looking for clues to the location of a powerful weapon that was supposed to be hidden nearby here, but they’d been researching for hours already. 

Lina and Zel were of course still absorbed in research, and although Amelia was flagging a little, she was doing her best, but since Gourry wasn’t of any use, he’d been pretty much sleeping with his eyes open for the past hour or so. He was feeling kind of tired and put-upon. He thought he was doing pretty well to be able to read one language, really, but none of the books here were written in Common, so he couldn’t even skim for keywords. And it was getting around to dinner time already. 

He absently noticed as Zel thumped a huge tome down onto the table and showed Lina a page, which seemed to be quite exciting to her. He had no idea why though- it just looked like a bunch of scribbles to him. Stupid runes. 

He shut his eyes and leaned back further as Amelia joined them, and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Lina had kicked him in the shin and he was jolting awake. 

“What the- what’s going on?” He leapt up, hand going to his sword hilt. 

“Keep your hair on, Gourry! We just needed to talk to you.”

“Oh.” He slumped back down again. “I think we should get beef hot pot for dinner.”

“Ha!” Lina’s laugh sounded strange. They all looked a little sheepish, now that he thought about it- he put his hand to his face- surely they wouldn’t have drawn on his face while he was asleep, right?- but then Lina started chewing on her lip in a way that was so very distracting...

“ Gourry. We’ve found a temple that promises a powerful weapon to a warrior who will pay the toll- but, it’s kind of complicated.”

“Oh really? That’s great news!” Then his face fell. “What kind of a toll though? Is it a sacrifice?”

“Not really, but I mean, kind of?” Lina wouldn’t meet his eyes for some reason, but gulped and continued. “They need a man, who- uh, Gourry- this is kind of embarrassing but- um... how big is your.... “

Amelia butted in, blushing too. “Um, for justice purposes only, uh, compared to other guys, how , um....”

“My what?”

Zel sighed, then asked, completely deadpan “How big is your cock?”

“HuuUUUUH??!”

—- 

An hour or so later, four red-faced warriors were gathered at a nearby temple, looking down dubiously at the altar. A flimsy-looking robe was laid on top of it, together with a wand and crown painted with pink runes. 

“Well, Gourry, you’re up.” Zel clapped him on the back a little too hard and glared at him. He winced. Apparently, the goddess of power specifically demanded at least six inches and Gourry was the only one who fit that criteria. Zel was understandably pissed off to have to compare private parts with his teammate, loudly remarking that it must be because Gourry was so tall all the way to the temple.

Honestly though, Gourry thought as he looked down at the altar and gulped, Zel had got off easy. Lina was going to have to cast the spell to perform the ritual, and he hadn’t been able to meet her eye in an hour. 

Although, if Lina had to wear that robe...

——

Lina flung the door to the altar room back open and glared at the other three standing outside. “Let’s get this over with.” She barked, and Gourry scampered in before she slammed the door on Amelia and Zel. 

Lina crossed her arms over her chest just as Gourry looked to see if he could see her nipples through the robe, and he looked up to meet her eyes guiltily. She looked furious, of course, but she was blushing cutely as well and chewing on the inside of her cheek as she passed the wand from hand to hand. She looked so pretty- the pinkness of her cheeks and ears contrasted with the white of the crown and dress, and her hair sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. Not to mention the fact that the low, loose cut of the dress left a tantalising amount of breast on display. Damnit, he didn’t want to get hard before they even started this thing- it was weird enough as it was. 

Lina turned her back. “Get undressed.” She said, gesturing at him with the wand.

He peeled his clothes and armour off, trying not to think about what they had to do- thankfully the cold air made his dick lose any interest it had in getting hard before they needed it, though. Gods, this was so bloody awkward. She’d seen him naked or nearly-naked a bunch of times by now, and usually it wasn’t a problem- he wasn’t one to be uncomfortable with himself, a body was just a body after all, and he looked after his well enough- but now... ugh. 

“Lie down on the altar.” She turned around, and Gourry cringed as her eyes went straight down to his dick before she whipped her head back up again, blushing furiously. “Let’s get this over with, then.” She said. 

“Right.” He sat down, grimacing at the cold stone, and then laid out on the stone, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists. “Do your thing, Lina.” 

“Okay.” 

She began to chant haltingly in a foreign language, and a sudden pink glow made him open his eyes. It was coming from the wand, which she held out above him, making regal gestures. He began to get a strange, almost tight feeling in his stomach as she waved the wand above it. 

It was arousal, he realised with a gasp as she swept the wand upwards and the feeling followed in its wake, making his chest clench and his heart beat faster, and he could feel the hair on his arms stand on end. He bit his lip and tried to keep it quiet as she waved it downwards again, passing his cock and balls with a dizzying wave of sensation and settling for a moment above his thighs. 

“Are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah.” He gasped, face burning. Gods this was embarrassing. He didn’t know whether he wanted to just get this over with and cum quickly, or if that would be too soon and it would be more embarrassing. And it just felt so good- he grunted as she swept the wand up again and this time he felt it in his asshole too- a glorious spike of pleasure that had him rolling his eyes up into his head and whining. 

The only good thing about this was that he could definitely see her nipples through her dress. He let out a shaky breath as they automatically led his mind down into the gutter- Lina had such lovely breasts, after all. (he knew from a few times he’d touched her accidentally (and from one occasion when he’d fallen face first into them) that they were small but oh so soft, and fit perfectly in his hand) He tried not to wriggle around too much as the image came into his head of Lina pulling down the neckline of the dress and letting her breasts spill out, and then leaning down over him and letting him nuzzle them- 

Well now he couldn’t tell if he was getting more wound up from the mysterious wand, or just the usual thoughts about Lina’s tits. Although- the wand was pretty amazing- it didn’t feel like he was being touched, more like it just went straight to his nerves and told them to feel pleasure. 

Oh man, he was close now. His hair was starting to stick to his face with sweat, and his dick was so hard it almost hurt. He moaned and arched up towards the wand as she passed it above his chest despite himself, wishing that this wasn’t some creepy ritual and that Lina wanted to do this to him. 

—-

Lina tried to keep her breathing steady as she looked at the shuddering, sweating man on the altar. She’d never seen Gourry like this before, and the thought of doing what she was doing to him was very enticing. He just looked so delicious- blushing and screwing up his face as he bucked his hips towards her wand despite himself, his muscles tensing and nipples hard, drips of pre already oozing from his poor neglected cock. 

She tried not to grin as she moved the wand above it, getting another muffed sob from him as he brought a hand to his mouth to try to keep himself quiet. At first, she’d thought he was lying about how big his dick was, but no- he wasn’t a liar at all, it was just packed away for convenience when he wasn’t using it. She bit back a laugh at her own joke- this situation was ridiculous enough and poor Gourry didn’t need her laughing as well as everything else. 

She wondered what he would be like when he was actually having sex. Would he let her be the boss like usual, or would he take the lead? Would he be rough? Would he quiet- surely not- he looked like he was having a hard time of it now- and what sort of things would he like? She certainly had enough material to ponder these questions at length later, what with the noises he was making, and the new knowledge she had about his body in all its glory. 

She gulped as she felt herself get wet- why had the stupid book specified that she couldn’t wear knickers under the robe, she was getting kind of cold- but the cool air against her clit made her shudder. She wanted to warm it up by climbing onto Gourry and just splitting herself in half on that gorgeous thick cock-

She shook her head, resolving to have a nice long think about that later, and returned to the task at hand. 

——

 

Gourry felt so good- almost detached from himself, it was so overwhelmingly good- he wanted it to last forever, but he also was desperate to climax, and that was what they were there for, after all. He gritted his teeth and breathed in sharply as Lina made another pass over his cock with the wand- and- what was that?

He inhaled deeply and thought he caught the tangy scent of female pleasure. Was Lina-? No, he must be imagining it. But still, the thought of the fiery sorceress watching with glee as she played his body like an instrument with her wand was enough to tip him over the edge and he couldn’t keep quiet as he came. 

He laid there panting for a little while, not quite daring to open his eyes and see Lina’s likely disgusted face. Finally he made himself move. He sat up and tried to act normal, like he hadn’t just paid the toll for the new weapon with his own semen- which now he came to think of it, seemed to have vanished. “Did it work?” 

Lina just pointed up. 

He looked and- a sword! A golden sword hung in the air above him! It fell into his hands when he reached for it, and he turned it about, feeling its weight and examining the runes on it. The sword was kind of heavy- nothing he couldn’t handle, but definitely two hands rather than one. The runes.... looked odd, different to the ones in the book at the library and on the altar, way too rounded and uniform to be the same language, and when he focused on them- 

Dicks. The sword was covered with etchings of phallic imagery. Even the hilt had a suspiciously rounded crossbar and rather dickhead- looking end to it, now he looked at it. 

He sat up from the altar, holding the sword, then crossed to the window of the temple, before opening it and hurling the sword out of the window with a yell. 

He strode back to his pile of clothes and started to put them back on. 

Lina took off the crown, put it with the wand on the altar, and started to do the same. 

“We’ll find you a different sword.” She said, finally.

“And never talk about this again.” He added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: magic boogaloo
> 
> Because you know Lina couldn’t resist that wand for long.

Lina grinned and rubbed her hands together as she closed the bedroom door behind her and made for her bed. There was a reason she’d insisted on having a separate room from Amelia tonight - usually they slept together for safety or just to save money, but tonight...

Lina pulled the sceptre she had lifted from the temple out of her pocket and unbuckled her mantle, letting it fall to the floor and kicking off her boots before jumping on to the bed and burrowing under the covers. Of course she hadn’t been able to resist snatching the wand- Gourry had seemed to be having such a great time with it earlier, and Lina being Lina, she was never one to miss out. 

She muttered the spell to activate it and shuddered as she felt the effects immediately- she was lying on her front, propped up on her elbows, so the wand hit her right at the top of her chest, making her hair stand on end. It felt good- really good- a warm, tight feeling that spread out in waves from where the wand was aimed, and got her more aroused more quickly than she’d ever managed by herself. She snickered to herself and rolled over, before starting to move the wand over her clothed body, wriggling under the covers to pull her socks off with her feet and switching the wand to one hand as she fiddled with the fastenings to her top. 

As she moved the wand across herself, she began to understand how it worked. It was stronger the closer it was to her bare skin, and worked mainly on her core- her chest, stomach-and oh, when she finally moved it down to hover above her pussy she was rewarded with a wonderful surge of pleasure from inside of her that made her whine and thrash her head from side to side. 

She pulled her gloves off with her teeth, swapping the wand from hand to hand so as not to stop working it across herself- but then had to put it to the side as she wriggled out of the last of her clothing and back under the covers, finally grabbing a breast with her free hand and sighing as she squeezed herself. The wand didn’t provide that kind of sensation- it was more like anticipation, so why not have both? She reasoned, pinching her nipple and then circling it with her thumb. Yeah, both was good. 

She let her free hand travel downwards, squeezing her eyes shut as she traced across her stomach, over her pubic bone and just lightly grazed across her lower lips, finding her clit between them and brushing across it as she moved her hips restlessly and tried to keep the wand steady above her hand. This was the part where she always wanted someone else- she would have liked to keep up the stimulation to her chest, or maybe her neck, but now she had one less free hand than usual, so could cover even less ground. 

She wondered whether Gourry truly did love her, like so many people said. He sure had a funny way of showing it, if it was true- and why would it be true, she thought a little glumly, when she was a bad-tempered tomboy with no figure. Just because he protected her... he was a knight, he was just a good person, right? And he’d stuck by her all this time...

She shook her head. As she thought of Gourry, memories of earlier in the day drifted into her mind, and she smirked. He did have one hell of a body. She imagined their positions reversed, if she were the one lying on the altar whilst he worked her up with magic. He’d probably be gentle with her, but firm, slowly moving the wand and ignoring the areas where she wanted it the most in favour of watching her squirm- of course, he would find her maddeningly attractive, instead of plain, so he’d smooth her hair out of her face and kiss her gently even as he firmly took her hand away from where she was now sliding her fingers into herself, keeping her waiting for agonising moments before replacing them with his own fingers, or his cock- she touched the wand to her skin without meaning to and cried out before she could stop herself-

“LINA!” Gourry bellowed from the room next door, and then there came a thump of someone falling out of bed before the wall seemed to tear itself apart and Gourry was standing in the hole he’d cut, wearing only his boxers and looking around confusedly for an enemy. “Lina- what’s going on? You sounded like you were hurt-?”

Lina yelped and pulled the covers over her head- unfortunately with the hand that was still holding the wand. 

“Is that ... the thing from the temple earlier?”

“Go away!” She yelled, grimacing as she pulled her fingers out of herself. Even if he went away, there was still a giant hole in the wall. She cursed him for having good hearing, and herself for not keeping quiet. 

Gourry did not go away, instead taking his time to figure out what happened. “Were you using that thing Lina? On yourself? Does it work when you use it on yourself?”

She groaned, and then sat back up, holding the covers over her chest and flushing bright crimson. “Yes, Gourry, it works, and I was using it. Now would you please leave me alone?” (So I can finish?) she thought. 

He smacked his fist into his palm. “Oh, I see, you cried out like that because you were enjoying it.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the wall. “Sorry- I guess I overreacted. I thought someone had come to attack you again.” 

“Well, it was very kind of you to look out for me like that, Gourry.” 

He went to sheath his sword- then realised he didn’t have a sheath and just rested the blade of the sword on the ground a little awkwardly. “Well, you know I’d do anything to protect you, Lina. 

“Thanks.” She looked at her lap. It was true, she realised- he would do anything for her. He really cared about her. Might it... really go so deep as to be love?

“Lina?” 

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Gourry again. “Why are you still here?” She said, eyebrow twitching a little. 

“Can I borrow that wand sometimes?”

“HuUUH?” 

“Can I borrow it? It felt really good.”

How brazen could you get? Lina smacked herself on the face. Setting aside any of that- “No- you couldn’t work it. It. It needs a magic user to work it.”

“Oh.” His face fell. “Couldn’t you just use it on me again?” He muttered, and Lina felt herself go white. 

“What did you SAAAAY?” Lina leapt out of bed and kicked his legs out from under him, then started beating him over the head as he covered his eyes. 

“Lina- no! Put some clothes on! I’ll see you naked!”

“IT’LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEEEE!” She screeched, grabbing him in a headlock and starting to strangle him- then loosening her grip abruptly as he suddenly went limp in her arms. 

“Gourry?” She asked. Gods. She’d finally gone and killed him. 

But when she looked down, she saw that she’d forgotten about how naked she was and was crushing his head against her chest. He gazed back up at her with a dreamy expression. “They’re so squishy~” was all he said, blood dribbling out of his nose. 

She dropped him abruptly and crossed her hands over her chest. 

“You bloody pervert.”

He wiped his nose and had the decency to look sheepish. “I’m the pervert? I’m not the one naked wrestling people.”

“You made me because you make me so angry!” She looked down and growled when she saw the outline of his dick pressing against his boxers. “And now you’re getting off on it.”

He yelped and covered himself. “Can you blame me? The girl I like just crushed my face into her breasts!”

“Not on purpose! And now you’ve ruined my evening! What are you gonna do about it?!” 

Lina was just trying to con some food out of him at least, but he just surged forwards and kissed her and she was so shocked she kissed him back— no. It wasn’t just shock, she thought, as she leant up into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as he grabbed her waist and started to run his hands up and down her back, she wanted him, badly. 

He was just too damn tall, she thought- his erection was pressing against her stomach, leaving her with nothing where she really wanted it but the cool air against her wet pussy so she just grabbed his shoulders and climbed up him, wrapping her legs around him and moaning as his cock pressed against her. 

“Make it up to me.” She growled into his ear as she dug her nails into his back and ground down on him, making him gasp. 

For once, he did as he was told, taking her over to the bed and putting her down before pulling off his boxers and climbing over her. 

“How far did you get earlier?” He murmured, teasing her entrance with the tip of a finger.

“Pretty -uhh- far-“ Lina panted, as he slid one in, and then when he felt how loose she was, following it with another and starting to spread her, squeezing her breast with his other hand. She was finding it hard to keep quiet as he crooked his fingers to find new angles inside of her, and brought her fist to her mouth to bite down and muffle her groans when he started to stroke the front of her pussy over and over. 

Some part of her brain registered that she wasn’t being a very attentive lover to him, just clutching at his shoulder with her free hand and trying not to scream, but even as she got used to the sensations she couldn’t concentrate on doing much more than stroking the sides of his face and the back of his neck. 

He was looking at her with such a soft, fond expression, but there was a sharp hunger in his eyes she’d not often seen outside of a battle, and slowly her eyes drifted down his body to where his cock was still standing to attention between his legs.

He followed her eyes with a smirk, then leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Do you want it, Lina?” 

She gulped, imagining the thick length pushing into her in place of his fingers. “Yeah.” 

And then she was moaning far too loudly as he pulled his fingers out and suddenly her cunt was clenching and pulsing around nothing, unable to stop herself from arching up towards him and trying to pull him back down. 

He breathed out a shaky breath and knelt up, shaking his head even as he took his cock in hand and gave himself a couple of quick strokes. “Wow. I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” He said, climbing back over her and lining himself up as she spread her legs around him. 

She gave him the best withering glare she could manage, trying to think of a snarky reply but then he sank in and her brain short-circuited for a minute under the intense pleasure. It was a little bit of a stretch- especially around her entrance- and a little painful, but his dick felt so hot inside her and his warm weight on top of her and his arms around her made her feel as though she was almost drowning in him. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into the crook of his neck to get even closer as he gasped and panted- Ceiphied, she could feel his dick pulse inside of her- that was Gourry- she could feel Gourry’s cock inside of her- she squeezed down on him and was rewarded with a desperate cry as he bucked into her reflexively.

That was g o o d, she thought, grinning as she relaxed her bear hug on him slightly and did it again. 

“Linaaaa~” 

She started to move her hips as much as she could, grinning as she experimented with how deep she could get him inside of her.

“Can I move?” He said, and she looked up to see that he was biting his lip with concentration but also unable to stop grinning.

“Wha’dya think?” She said, bucking upwards as hard as she could, making him shudder.

“Lina, you feel so good.” He said, grunting as he started to thrust in earnest. 

She mewed with pleasure- he got way deeper into her than she ever could, and the force he could get was just delicious - she found herself panting and moaning too loudly again, and tried to cover her mouth but he grabbed her hand.

“Wanna hear you.” He grunted. “Wanna know you’re liking it.” 

“Oh, I’m loving it,” she managed to say, feeling lightheaded. 

He laughed a laugh that was more a pant than a laugh. “I hoped you’d like it. Because I’ve wanted you so bad for so long.” 

“Oh yeah?” She breathed. 

“Yeah, and you just want it all, don’t you, you’re so greedy- all the money, all the jewels, all the sex- “

“Yeah, that’s it- just a little more-“ She was so close, moaning underneath him as he rammed into her but then he pulled out suddenly and came into his hand with a groan, leaving her whining and unfinished.

“Gourry!” She yelled, kicking out at him and flopping back onto the pillows. “I’m not done!” 

“I can’t help it!” He said, sitting down and panting.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this.” She said, propping herself up onto her elbows and glaring at him. She was feeling sore but still insanely wound up, and she was damned if she was losing her virginity without even getting off at the same time. 

He shook his head, getting his breath back a little. “I won’t.” 

He flopped down next to her, and Lina was about to hit him again, but he started to play with her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs, and then leaning over to tease them with his tongue. 

That was better. Lina felt the ache of pleasure stir back to life inside her and leant back, biting back a moan as he reached down and began to thumb over her clit again. “I need m o r e, Gourry.” She whined, then her outstretched hand brushed against something and it fell onto the floor with a clunk. 

It was the wand- Lina didn’t think too much of it until Gourry left off his duties to go pick it up off the floor and waved it in front of her. 

“This thing still on?” He asked, grinning as he passed it over her and she shuddered. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said with an evil grin as he stroked down her thigh, pulling her legs apart. 

Then with a swift movement he turned the rod around and pushed the handle into her as far as it would go. It sunk in easily- it wasn’t too thick- but the electric surge of pleasure from the wand finally proved too much for Lina and she came with a roar, arching off the bed and a few sparks flying out of her hands. 

—

She sighed as he pulled the wand out of her, shivering a little at the aftershocks as he chucked it off the bed before flopping down next to her and curling around her. 

She leaned into him with a sleepy smile, one hand rubbing across her lower stomach above the glorious ache inside of her even as she idly wondered whether Gourry and the wand would both fit in at once.

He brushed her sweaty fringe to the side and kissed her on the forehead.

They’d have to talk about that, Lina thought. Tomorrow, though. With the aid of a precisely targeted wind spell, she pulled the covers up over them both, and snuggled into his side to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3 I’m just writing slayers fic for all my fave tropes now haha :’) look out for the body swap and double Gourry fics that are surely coming next lmao


End file.
